Out Of Reach
by Fallen Heart
Summary: Rory always thought that the love she shared with Tristan was meant to be, until everything fell apart. Will she ever find the closure she needs? Angst Trory


**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything that involves the Gilmore Girls series. I don't own the song either...

**Pairing**: Trory

**Written by**: Camilla

**Author's Note**: This is my FIRST try with an angst story.It's destined to be a one shot; I'm sorry that I didn't say it before - to those who reviewed and asked for an update - it probably won't be one! But I will hopefully post my stories with chapters soon, if you want to read them?

Thanks to M for betaing this for me! And to all who reviewed my story 'Not Good Enough'; **Kaylasue**, **trorylove**, **Beautifulgoodbye15**, **Siaram**, **Atg543**, **KarahBella**, **babydrag0nfly**, **BellaAmore**, **Season4.5**, **Wittyheroine**, **smile1**, **SuP3R G1R**, **MsJML**, **Kahlua**, **Gilmoregirl**, **DevilPup9**, **goody2shoes87**!

Song: Out of reach – Gabrielle

--

She could still remember the way she felt when he pulled her close. Holding her so tight that if you didn't know Tristan, you would think he never wanted to let her go – but Rory knew the truth. Once, she didn't though – when she was foolish to think he actually could change.

**Knew the signs  
Wasn't right  
I was stupid for a while  
Swept away by you  
And now I feel like a fool  
So confused,  
My heart's bruised  
Was I ever loved by you?**

He used to look at her like she was his everything. That was the time when she felt like nothing else mattered, as long as he kept looking at her like that. If he loved her, they would be safe. They would make it through the obstacles – the people who were against them. But he gave up too soon…

**Out of reach, so far  
I never had your heart  
Out of reach,  
Couldn't see  
We were never  
Meant to be**

She could still remember every day perfectly – every single detail, because they would always mean so much to her. No matter if he treated her badly in the end; he would always be there - in her heart and mind.

"_Rory, what are you doing here?" Tristan asked, very surprised to see his girlfriend outside his front door. Her make up was ruined because of the tears that kept falling down her cheeks. Still, to Tristan, she couldn't have been more beautiful._

_Rory had felt the need to see him after yet another fight with her mom about him. Lorelai never approved of him, which always caused fights between her and Rory. Rory hated fighting with Lorelai; she meant so much to her. She couldn't see why her mother was so against her relationship with Tristan. He would never hurt her._

"_I… I just needed to see you," Rory started sobbing, and Tristan placed his arms around her for some comfort. He didn't know if that was what she really needed, but offered it._

"_You had a fight with your mom about me again, didn't you?" It wasn't a question because Tristan already knew the answer. "I'm sorry, Mare. I don't want to be the cause of your fights."_

"_You're not. My mom just needs to accept you, that's all. I love you Tristan. I wouldn't give up on this for anything!" Rory objected, telling him what she always had been denying – she loved him. Somehow, she knew that she always had. Even when he was being a jerk; he had a way of getting under her skin. But instead of hearing him say it back, he kissed her. A kiss which showed her the way he felt about her, showing his deepest emotions._

**Catch myself  
From despair  
I could drown  
If I stay here  
Keeping busy everyday  
I know I will be OK**

Tears were streaming down her cheeks. Emotions left unforgotten were eating her up on the inside. She hated him for still having such a huge effect on her. No matter how many times she kept thinking back to those days, it always left a deep hole inside her heart. Back then, she hadn't thought of the real reason why he didn't say those three words back. Or maybe, she just didn't want to see it. He never loved her.

**But now I'm  
So confused,  
My heart's bruised  
Was I ever loved by you?**

"_Rory, I can't do this any more!" Tristan said, while avoiding to look directly into her eyes. He needed to do this, for the both of them. _

"_You can't do what?" Rory questioned, too shocked to really see the truth behind his words._

"_This! You and me - our relationship. I don't want to be with you anymore," Tristan told her firmly, bringing Rory to tears._

"_You're breaking up with me?" Rory asked with a voice as low as a whisper._

"_It isn't worth it, Rory," Tristan commented bitterly while Rory was trying to figure out a way to change his mind. They could work this through if just he gave them the chance!_

"_It is! I love you and you love me too," Rory reasoned, wanted nothing more than for him to change his mind about them._

"_Did I ever say that? Did I actually tell you that I loved you?" Tristan yelled in such force that she couldn't help but to stay quiet. What was he talking about? Of course, he loved her – she was sure of it._

"_I'm sorry to break it to you, Mary. Truth hurts, doesn't it?" Tristan's choice of tone was having an effect on her. _

"_You don't mean that!"_

"_I do, and from now on – you'll stay as far away from me as possible! Do you understand?" The stubbornness behind the words spoken meant that he wasn't lying. He really didn't care about her at all. After all this time, she was just some conquest._

**Out of reach, so far  
I never had your heart  
Out of reach,  
Couldn't see  
We were never  
Meant to be**

After that day, Rory drifted away. She wasn't herself anymore. She gave her everything to him; and he broke her. Everyone who knew the old Rory could tell the difference. The spirit that used to exude within her was gone. Instead, she became a girl who was always sad and lonely. She swore to herself to never let anyone get to her like he did ever again.

--

Years later, Rory found her way back to her normal self. But on the journey there, she lost her family and friends. She couldn't bear to look at them when all she saw was disappointment. She was a disappointment to everyone around her for the way she was acting during her breakdown. People who knew her were always walking on egg shells when they were close to her, trying to ease her pain. Unfortunately, it only made things worse so she decided to move to New York after college.

She was currently working at the New York Times and was quite satisfied with her life. That is, until her boss assigned her on her hardest assignment yet. Not because it meant too much work, it was because of who she was going to interview. **Tristan Dugrey and Alyssa Sandrews. **Even if it had been long since she let go of him; it didn't mean that all the feelings were gone. _He was getting married! To somebody that wasn't her._

Still, she couldn't turn down this assignment without an explanation why. Her boss wouldn't allow it and she wasn't comfortable enough to talk about her rough past. So she decided to face her past and called to book a meeting with the couple. Their secretary told her that they were already free tomorrow afternoon, and Rory booked a time. There was no going back now!

**So much hurt,  
So much pain  
Takes a while  
To regain  
What is lost inside  
And I hope that in time,  
You'll be out of my mind  
And I'll be over you**

--

When Rory pulled up in front of Tristan and Alyssa's house; she wanted desperately to turn back without meeting them. But deep down, she already knew that she couldn't. It was too late. She knocked on the door and was met by a blonde female who apparently wasn't the maid. She assumed it was Alyssa.

"Hi, I'm Rory Gilmore. I'm here for an interview!"

"Oh, of course. I'm Alyssa Sandrews. Tristan's waiting inside," Alyssa replied, leading the way to the living room where Tristan was already sitting. He looked shocked to see her. But she promised herself to not let it get to her.

"Nice to meet you, Mr Dugrey. I'm Rory Gilmore!" Rory took his hand and introduced herself. Tristan nodded as it seemed like he was unable to get any full sentence out.

"Yeah, you too."

"So, are you both ready to begin?" Rory asked and took up her notebook and pencil. As much as she hated to do this, she needed to interview them otherwise there would be no article.

"Of course," Alyssa responded, sounding like a programmed robot who knew just what to say.

"Okay then, how did you first meet?" Rory started, ready to take notes, trying to handle the situation the best she could.

--

The interview was over after an hour, and Rory left quickly. She couldn't stand to be inside with them one more minute. The couple wasn't in love; something she expected long before walking inside the house. She hated herself for thinking so much about it. It was their problem, not hers.

"Rory, wait!" Tristan called out, just before she got a chance to make it to her car.

"What do you want, Tristan? Lie to me some more?" Her harsh tone brought Tristan to silence, convincing her that she was right. "You don't love Alyssa, do you?"

"How would you know? We haven't seen each other in years," Tristan objected, not letting her win this argument.

"Never mind. It's none of my business anyway!" Rory unlocked her car and was ready to sit down when Tristan's voice stopped her.

**But now I'm  
So confused,  
My heart's bruised  
Was I ever loved by you?**

"Don't go, not yet!"

"What more is it to say? You love her as little as you loved me," Rory stated uncomfortably, she didn't want to talk about the past. She was having a hard time controlling her emotions as it was.

**Out of reach,  
So far  
I never had your heart  
Out of reach,  
Couldn't see  
We were never  
Meant to be**

"That's not true," His words were misread by Rory though, and her eyes filled with tears. But Tristan quickly explained himself. "I did love you, Rory. You need to know that! I was just too much of a coward to stand against my father's wishes when he told me to break up with you."

He moved his arm to her shoulder for some comfort but she shook it away.

"Don't touch me!"

"I'm sorry. What else is there to say? You're right, I don't love Alyssa. I don't even like her! But this marriage is for the best," Tristan explained truthfully with a sad expression on his face.

"Better for whom? You? Or your father?" Rory left him standing there without waiting for an answer. She already knew what it would be. He let his father win. He had become the person he always told her he didn't want to be. All she could do was to feel sorry for him. She had no feelings left for him. She just needed closure; and now she could finally move on.

**Out of reach,  
So far  
You never gave your heart  
In my reach, I can see  
There's a life out there  
For me**

**--**

I'd greatly appreciate feedback. Who knows; maybe I'll make a sequel if people really want to read it?

/ Camilla


End file.
